Jennifer vs. Joliette and Courtney
In today's installment, Jennifer Barrett finds out what happens when you mess with anyone even remotely connected to the Harper family. This time, the villainous ex-model crosses swords with Anyssa Forson's two best friends, Courtney Harrison and Joliette Manning, who vow revenge against her for attacking Anyssa. Also, a shocking announcement from Michelle stuns everyone. This installment marks the final appearance of Nancy Lee Grahn as Michelle Harper. She would later be recast with Phyllis Logan. Scene One Anyssa's room. Anyssa is somewhat awake. Her condition is stabilized after her assault. She is trying to eat some soup, but is not hungry. Courtney Harrison and Joliette Manning are trying to encourage their friend to eat. Sam is talking with Abby Stevenson, her doctor; and Lahoma is with Courtney and Joliette. Patrick had arrived earlier in the evening (he took a later flight) and was with Susannah and Ellen. ANNOUNCER: Todays guests from Somerset are: Molly Burnett as Ellen Lucas; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas; Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz; Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Vane Lucas. LAHOMA (worried): Honey, why haven't you eaten? ANYSSA: I've been trying, Mom, but I am not sure I can keep it down. COURTNEY: It's chicken soup, Nyssa. I thought you could keep that down. ANYSSA: I know. I am being a bad patient. But the soup is not YOURS, Mom. LAHOMA: I know, baby. I know you love my Chicken Soup. But you ate your fruit that they brought in. ANYSSA: Point taken. (A trace of her old grin comes across her face) And if I can eat hospital fruit, then I can certainly try to eat my soup, like a good girl. (Courtney, Joliette and Lahoma are relieved when she eats the chicken soup.) LAHOMA: Good girl. I always knew you liked Chicken Soup. ANYSSA: You always made the best Chicken Soup, Mom. LAHOMA: And I will again, sweetheart. (Enter Michelle Harper Armstrong. She had been out of town when Anyssa was attacked.) MICHELLE: Lahoma. How is she? LAHOMA: She's fine, Michelle. No serious injuries, a few broken ribs, but she will be fine. MICHELLE: Who did this? ANYSSA: Jennifer Barrett. MICHELLE: Who? (Joliette explains) JOLIETTE: Jennifer Barrett. A washed up former model, who lives for making trouble. She's an arch-enemy of Aaron Atherton, she is his ex-wife. MICHELLE: Oh, ok. Dylan and Sheila told me about her. I just wish I knew what I could do. ANYSSA: Me too, Mom, but I have no idea. MICHELLE (a tear falls down her face): Which makes what I have to say very hard. I've already spoken with the rest of the family, but I wasn't sure how to tell you, Anyssa, since you were in the hospital. LAHOMA: What happened, Michelle? MICHELLE (softly): I am leaving Boston. For good. (The group is stunned) ANYSSA: Why? JOLIETTE: Why, Mrs. Armstrong? MICHELLE: A lot of things, girls, and too many things. I tried to keep up with it all, but ever since Michael died, and then Hannah, Erica; and then Jennifer died the way they did and in the amount of time they did, I realized I couldn't handle things anymore. It was just way too much for me to take. And I think it is high time I look into myself and take care of myself. COURTNEY: What about Sydney? MICHELLE: Sydney and I have been fighting a lot lately over this. She doesn't understand. JOLIETTE: So you and Sydney? MICHELLE: We're splitting up for a while. I have plans to file for divorce. (This shocks everyone even more) ANYSSA: Oh, Mom. I am sorry. MICHELLE: It's not your fault, Nyssa. You need to concentrate on getting better. LAHOMA: Where are you going, then? MICHELLE: I am going to be in the UK for a while. I have a place in London, near where Dylan and Adam's home is in Belgravia. I am going to live there. I'll be back for visits whenever I can, but I just cannot stay in Boston any more. (Enter Susannah, Ellen and Patrick along with Sam. They just caught the last part of what Michelle said) SAM: When are you leaving, Michelle? MICHELLE: Tonight. ANYSSA: Oh, Mom. MICHELLE: I will be all right, Anyssa. You need to concentrate on you getting better. You have your parents here. They are going to make sure you are all right. I will be in London, and you can always talk to me there. ANYSSA: You be safe, all right? MICHELLE: I will, honey, you don't worry about that. Sheila is driving me to the airport. I told her to take me there as soon as possible. My flight leaves in a few hours. She's waiting for me downstairs. LAHOMA: All right. You be careful, Michelle. MICHELLE: I will. And Anyssa, you feel better soon, all right? ANYSSA: I will. MICHELLE: Thank you, Sam and Lahoma. For being there for Anyssa. SAM: Our pleasure, Michelle, and thank YOU for being a great mother to her too. MICHELLE: You're welcome. Good bye, everyone. (Michelle slowly walks out of the room, she is in tears. She couldn't really tell Anyssa the real reason why she is divorcing Sydney. Michelle had cheated on her with another woman, while on a business trip to London. It is that woman whom she is divorcing Sydney for.) CUT TO Logan Airport. Sheila drops her mother off at the airport. SHEILA: Be careful, Mom. MICHELLE: I will. (Sheila waves at her mother while she goes down to the security point. A tear falls down Sheila's face, as she senses her mother has not been too open with her about things. She looks down, and there are some papers. Divorce papers. Sheila notices what the cause was. Her mother is divorcing Sydney, because of an affair that Michelle had in London. In her haste, Michelle dropped the papers she was filing against Sydney. She raises her hand for assistance. A TSA officer comes to her.) TSA OFFICER: Yes, Mrs. Watkins? SHEILA: My mother dropped these papers. Is she still in security? TSA OFFICER: Yes, she is. I can get those to her quickly. SHEILA: Thank you. (The officer nods and runs to the security area. Michelle sees the papers, and puts them in her carry on. She goes into the gate areas, and she blows her daughter a kiss. Then with a wave, Michelle Harper moves on to London.) Scene Two Late evening. A few hours after Michelle left for London. It is raining in the Beacon Hill area, a slow and steady rain that seems to come along on these fall evenings. Jennifer Barrett is still seething from the insults plied on her by Anyssa Forson! She is gleeful that she gave her a dose of her own kind of "justice". But she is still angry. Although she got even with the Harpers by assaulting Anyssa, it is not enough for her. She wants to BREAK the family! However, she is yanked from these thoughts by a furious Joliette and Courtney. COURTNEY: Ah, the woman who thinks she can do whatever she wants to whomever she wants to. JENNIFER: Get your filthy hands off of me! JOLIETTE: That isn't going to wash here, bitch! JENNIFER: I think I am just going to HAVE to call the police! You are attacking me! COURTNEY: Don't you pull that, "I think I am just going to HAVE to call the police" routine on us. (There are private security police around who are watching while Joliette and Courtney are confronting Jennifer.) You have some things to answer to, Madame! JENNIFER (snobbishly): No, I don't! JOLIETTE: I believe you do! Like this scheme you pulled some years ago, when you attacked another modeling candidate for a job. You told some rather vicious lies about that model and got her fired for some trumped up charges. Charges which were finally dropped! JENNIFER: So?! I got the job, didn't I?! COURTNEY: By deceit! And what about all the men you chased while you were married?! JENNIFER: Do I give a damn what you losers think?! You are in cahoots with them damned Harpers, that is what! COURTNEY: Of course we are! You think we wouldn't be? You assaulted one of my best friends! You think I am not going to be angry?! JENNIFER: So?! I had every right to do that! JOLIETTE (slamming the arrogant Jennifer against the wall, she is infuriated): No, you bitch! You did NOT! You had NO right to beat up one of my best friends! I ought to have you killed, Barrett; but I am not going to place myself in jail for you! You listen to me, and listen good! You ever go ANYWHERE near Anyssa again, I will see your so-called "career" destroyed! And don't think I can't do it! (Joliette and Courtney storm off. Jennifer is unfazed by what happened. She sauntered off) Scene Three Dylan's home. Sheila is upset. Dylan notices. DYLAN: Hey, hon. What's wrong? Didn't your mom get off to the airport all right? SHEILA: Yes, she did. But she dropped some papers. DYLAN: Papers? I don't understand, Sheila. SHEILA: Mom is divorcing Sydney. She moved to London to get away from everything. DYLAN: I know, dear. I am shocked that she did that too. Remember, she announced it last night. (Enter Allen) ALLEN: What's wrong, you two? DYLAN: Aunt Michelle left town. SHEILA: And she's divorcing Sydney. (Allen is stunned. He hugs his wife, and cousin in law close. Roger and Adam come in as well) SHEILA: This is too much. DYLAN: But we will soldier on, Sheila. Because we have to. ROGER: That is right, Dyl. ADAM: He's right, guys. (Roger and Adam join Allen, Sheila and Dylan in the group hug) Scene Four Anyssa's room. Susannah, Patrick and Ellen are in visiting her. ELLEN: I hope you are all right, Aunt Anyssa. ANYSSA: I am now, honey. I am glad you could come. SUSANNAH: We wouldn't be anywhere else. I am sorry that Michelle had to leave. ANYSSA: With Michelle, I wasn't sure. She had too much tragedy. PATRICK: True, I just hope she is all right. ANYSSA: Me too. SUSANNAH: I am glad to say though, that I have some good news. ANYSSA: I could sure use some. SUSANNAH: Dad said the doctors are pleased with your recovery. You are to be released tomorrow. ANYSSA (grinning): That IS good news indeed! PATRICK: I knew that would work! SAM: That is great, Anyssa Jo. Your mom and I are going to be staying on here for a bit. Susie and the others will be headed back to Somerset, but your sister insists on us keeping an eye on you. Bryan has arranged for us to have a room at your house. This way, we can be on hand. PATRICK: This way, we can make sure you are in good hands. Sam and Lahoma will be in touch with us all the time. ANYSSA: I will be and thanks, Patrick. LAHOMA (smiling): And honey, I will make you the chicken soup that I know you love. With noodles, as you like it. ANYSSA: I will need it, for sure. SAM (grinning): Besides, it will give us time to be with our grandchildren. That will be a lot of fun. ANYSSA: I know they would love that. (Sam and Lahoma come in to hug Anyssa, She realizes just how much she really is loved. Even with Michelle moving to London. No doubt she will be all right. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton